


What The Slayer Needs

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Het, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles gives the slayer what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Slayer Needs

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What The Slayer Needs  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Giles gives the slayer what she needs.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking_World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

_Bloody hell!_ Giles quickly pulled off his glasses and cleaned them furiously with his handkerchief. He couldn’t believe what he had heard! Did his slayer seriously just ask him to do that... to her? 

“I suppose I could ask Xander.” She didn’t sound too sure.

The thought of Xander laying a hand on her set his teeth on edge. “I’m not sure this is what you need, Buffy.” 

“Please, Giles. You’re the only one I can trust.”

_She’d chosen him, not Angel or anyone else. Him._ Without a word Giles pulled her across his knees and began to spank her.


End file.
